dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sexuality and marriage
Mages and social mores While I understand the desire not to impose moral judgments on wiki subjects, we are talking about in-setting beliefs. The average Fereldan considers themselves normal and mages abnormal. 'Typical social norms' is redundant and clunky, so I changed it to social mores. --- Maria Caliban 07:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Elves and Humans? Could an elf of any gender pursue relations with a human? Say an Elvish male with Morrigan? Or a female with Alistair? LJ Carrion 16:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Alistair and Morrigan are indeed the more 'enlightend' breed, you can pursue relationships with them? Check Romance if you like. Gorvar 18:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Chantry sisters not required to be celibate? I recall that during the Mage Origin, someone (Irving?) will say that Lily has broken her Chantry vows by getting involved with Jowan. Also, a walking conversation between Zevran and Leliana indicates that Chantry sisters in Antiva at least are required to be celibate. Gemion 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, Leliana's comment about the Chantry sisters' "forbidden fruit" would make no sense if they are not required to be celibate. I highly doubt being unable to marry would make them more appealing to Leliana. It's not like two women can even get married in Dragon Age as far as we know. Xshu 01:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hawt Dwarf and Elf Interracial Humans and elves always produce human offspring, and humans and dwarves can sometimes produce half-dwarf offspring, but what about dwarves and elves? Since elves supposedly have a genetic adaptability, it could be possible that they produce dwarf offspring. Or maybe they can't produce offspring at all? Or maybe they somehow produce a dwarf-elf hybrid! :D Is there anything official that talks about this? Flare13 (talk) 23:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Dwarves apparently have very low fertility rates anyway. The half-dwarf occurence is likely based on humans being apparently compatible with everything, and having strong genes, at least when compared with elves. It's likely, due to dwarves having difficulty reproducing even with their own kind, and elves having a great deal of genetic adaptability, they wouldn't produce offspring at all. MathiasAmon (talk) 01:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Low fertility? They're the only race in the game that's shooting out babies! (talk) 06:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The Chantry and annulment The Chantry does not have divorce, but a marriage can be annulled. Given that Anora's first marriage was childless, it's possible that she's infertile. Does the Chantry consider infertility to be grounds for annulment? Do we know what, in general, the grounds for annulment are? --Muddlehead (talk) 21:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the canon source of this information about "No divorce"? It was clear in all sources that Cailan planed to "Divorce" and re-marry so why you assume it was something else like annulment? I think the chantry allow divorce unless a source brought Elnawawi (talk) 01:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Dalish Every race is decribed here except for the Dalish elves. Why is that? Is there nothing known about their views on marrige and sexuality or are their beliefs similar to the City elves? (which would really suprise me concidering their huge differences.) :I'm going to try to write a little, based on what I know. Xelestial (talk) 03:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I added some notes on Dalish vows, based on the Trespasser DLC and the Cullen marriage scene. --Yavril (talk) 00:26, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Note: The translation for the vows is unclear, there's more information on the elven language talk page. --Yavril (talk) 23:15, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Dwarves becoming infertile? It says in the article that "Dwarven fertility is on the decline". Where does this information come from exactly? Balitant (talk) 23:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't add it but I thought it was said somewhere in DA:O. Xelestial (talk) 15:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's where I recall seeing the info, but not confirming anything. Yavril (talk) 00:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Half dwarfs Where did the information about half-dwarfs come from? I don't remember seeing or hearing about any in the games. MarcoDelMarco (talk) 21:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Half Elves are always human? "Elves, for example, are bound only to produce children with their own kind, because the offspring of an elf and a human will always be human. However, they may bear elven traits, as is the case with Feynriel." Where is the citation for this? I have heard it a lot but what dictates a human from an elf if not DNA? How could one have elven features but still be considered human? They would no longer be human if they had different DNA of that of a human, they would be a half Elf. So in light of Feynriel, I will be removing this information until someone can provide a recent citation saying otherwise. Xelestial (talk) 15:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No you shouldn’t remove information until someone responds. As for a citation, well is the Codex enough. This has been a part of the game lore since DA. And this is a medieval fantasy game, thus if you are looking for genetic science and DNA, you are looking in the wrong place. Not to mention it is a well-known in genetics that genes can be dominant, and thus render the recessive gene powerless. The offspring of elves and humans are probably considered human because of non-pointed ears, human height and human build. Traits like a thin face may look elven, but still reside on the spectrum of an otherwise human boy. Slim Couldry is implied to be half elven, but if bulky and fat. The common trait of ever one of the half elven, regardless of size or bulk, is the lake of pointed ears. Maybe in the DA future they might discover the true genetic nature of such a bonding, but until then we have to accept what is presented to us or we will have no idea what is true or not. If the Codex says the DA world is flat (which it has not) we can’t say otherwise just because ours isn’t because it could very well be in the DA universe. Thus we cannot judge the science of inter species mating in the DA universe by our scientific facts, as it may not follow these facts in the same way. PS please sign your comments.--Ironreaper (talk) 05:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Crap, I forgot to sign. Fixt. Anyway, I understand that this has been commonly understood since DA:O where there are no people that even look half-elven but then up pops Feynriel and I was wondering if a writer had revisited the topic, still confirming what appears to be untrue. Feynriel's ears are slightly pointed, and so are Danarius's, which leads me to believe that they are not genetically human any longer. I know it's a fantasy game, but they do seem to try to keep some things in line with some sort of realism, and I can't imagine they'd throw this out the window now. It's fine if human + elf = human in my book as long as they look completely human because that can happen in real life and that made sense in DA:O. But it's almost as if they retconned it in DA2 and I was wondering if we have anymore proof of this? I understand what you are saying but I think some note should be made that we no longer understand if this is true or not if no new knowledge has been brought to light or any new confirmation since DA2 appears to contradict DA:O. Xelestial (talk) 15:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The Sex Lives of Everyday Theodosians (The World of Thedas) I believe it may be pertinent to update this page with an article (using the 'codex' itself or extracting the information) called The Sex Lives of Everyday Theodosians. It can be found on page 74 or The World of Thedas below the section on Estwatch. The information in said section of The World of Thedas conflicts somewhat with current content of this page. IE: the World of Thedas states that Ferelden's find same sex activities scandalous if done indiscreetly, but are otherwise nothing noteworthy. Orlesian's believe it (same sex) to be a quirk of character and nothing more - this conflicts with the idea of it being hedonistic or something that the peasants are less comfortable with that the wiki currently states In Tevinter relationships between people of the same sex are considered selfish and deviant among the nobility (I would expect this refers to the Magisterium, it is actively encouraged however with favored slaves (I'm not certain if this means same-sex behavior is encouraged between nobles and slaves or amongst the slaves themselves; regardless that feeds into Danarius' sexual abuse of Fenris). And as a tl;dr for the final section of that part, the people of Thedas are relatively chill and are pretty open with sexuality and stuff just be sure to fulfill responsibilities but don't get up to hella lots of PDA User:ChaosMorning